Harry and Cho?
by Yourreader
Summary: What would it be like if Harry was a bad boy? Summary inside. This is AU fic. Harry and Cho fic.


-

-

Harry Potter is a senior this year and wants to start a family of his own. There is only one girl he knows in school that will give him what he wants. A problem arises however. She is in love with another boy. There is no way Harry is going to let her go. No. He is going to break them up over and over again. Sure, she isn't going to ignore the sexual attraction between them. Lots of Ooc.

-

-

Light green eyes narrowed to small slits. Harry lay on his bed looking at the ceiling ignoring his roommate's rants. How he ended up rooming with him, he had no idea. But, the idea of staying away from home for a whole year sounded good.

He wasn't going to get _kicked_ out of this school.

Fighting was one of the forbidden things at Hogwart. The penalty was termination of a student's existence at that school. He didn't want to go home. His relatives would love that idea of course. They were just there to make his life complicated and hard.

This was his 14th school. They kept moving and moving. Well, it wasn't their fault exactly. Well there was him starting this stupid rumor. It was stupid. It was about him and Draco. This world was too small. He just told his friends that he and Draco were involved.

It wasn't true. No, he wasn't like that. It was just so get back to his relatives. They cared very much what others thought of them. His relatives were so stuck up that he couldn't stay in the same room with them for five minutes. Anyway, it wasn't even after school that the headmistress had called his relatives about his behavior at school.

They had moved the next to another state.

Then there was this time, he almost, just almost he had sex with his math teacher. It had been after school but some science teacher caught them in the act. There he had been about 14 years old.

His relatives moved again and he went along, as if he had a choice.

This time, he got into a fight. He slept with the captain of a football team's girlfriend. Funny how that just reminded him as of right now in the present?

"She is my girlfriend. You-you-how dare you sleep with my girlfriend?" Ron, his roommate, continued ranting as if he was a woman. Harry rolled his eyes wondering if he was going to do something about it.

Jeez, he talked too much. He had never met a man that talked as much as a woman as his roommate. His roommate was a punk too. Harry lifted his leg swinging it over his bed to get up. He was really starting to get bored. A yawn left his parted lips.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Harry fell back into his bed once the other man pushed him. What the fuck? Did Ron just push him; no did he just physically touch him? Harry rose up and punched the man in the face sending him flying across the room.

Ron groaned from the ground and got up brushing at his pants.

Harry went back to his bed wondering why he got up in the first place. He was so freaking tired and needed some rest. His eyes shut while he put an arm over his forehead. Finally, he got some quietness and peace in the room.

He heard the door close silently.

Ron left.

Harry chuckled. "I knew he was a punk the first time I met him."

-------

Ron wiped his eyes quickly when he saw his bet friend heading his way while reading a book.

She shut her book and switched her book bag that it was on her one shoulder and unzipped it putting the book in there. A frown was on her face while she zipped her book bag and wore it on her back again.

He leaned more against the tree and scratched the back of his nape. "The new student thinks that he is the king of the world thinking that he can do whatever he wants," he complained right away. He couldn't keep such thoughts to himself. She would know that something was wrong anyway even if he kept quiet.

Hermione tucked her brown hair behind her ears before she removed her book bag from her shoulders dropping it on the floor. She then sat down Indian style beside him with her hands cupping her pretty, unmarred face. "I'm so done with guys."

"You know what he did?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I swear any guy that tries to sweet talk me into dating them. I'm going to kick their butt." She looked at the students at a further distance from them in a circle talking and laughing.

Ron tangled his fingers, feeing the tears prickling at the back of his eyelids. "He had sex with Cho in our room."

Hermione faced him with wide eyes. "Cho Chang?"

Ron shook his head. "Yes. Sweet Cho cheated on me."

"Who is he?" Hermione questioned him.

--------------

Cho tried to do her homework when someone knocked on her door. She frowned dropping her pen on the book and jumped off her bed walking to the door. Her friends had wanted to take her out but she had refused wanting to finish her homework. They were stubborn and she wouldn't be surprised if they managed to persuade her into going out with them.

She opened the door with a smile on her face. "Look, I'm not-"

"What's up?" Harry, the new student, leaned against the doorway with his hand shoved into his black pants.

She crossed her arms over her chest feeling as if she was blushing. "Harry, what brings you here?"

He bowed his head combing a hand through his black spikes. His white shirt stretched when he shifted that he was fully facing her. "Is this school this boring? Do you guys ever go out of the school?"

She shook her head side to side. "No. It's forbidden unless on holidays and last days of school." She sighed and saw his eyes lower to her mouth. "I have to go do my homework so I will see you later." She was about to close the door but his hand reached forward against the door stopping it from closing.

"Look, do you want to go out with me?" He moved his tongue inside his mouth making himself look irresistible.

She shook her head with tears glimmering in her eyes. "I-I can't. My boyfriend just dumped me. I liked him a lot Harry." She laughed and wiped the tear that fell down her cheek. She was so close to Harry than any other boy. It wasn't today they first met. Ron had found her sitting on Harry's bed with Harry's head on her lap and he had assumed something else was going on.

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry about that. I was thinking that we should catch up. I haven't seen you for a looong time." They knew each other because they were neighbors before. He had been in ninth grade then. They had dated until Harry spread that rumor about him and another boy.

Cho chuckled. He always managed to make laugh. But she had homework to finish. "Just promise that you won't try any funny business with me." Then again, she always gave in to his wishes, always.

He chuckled and palmed his hand up. "I promise…" A smirk went on his handsome face.

She puckered her lips and gave him her hand. Their fingers tangled together. "Wait, I need to go get my purse."

"No, I'm your purse," he insisted pulling her through her door. He went around her closing the door.

She was still in the school uniform just as him. Hers was a blue pleated plaid skirt that stopped at her knees and a long sleeved shirt.

Harry peeled her fingers out of his hand before he wrung an arm over her shoulders and then pushed her hand towards the arm on her shoulders interlocking their fingers together. Then he dropped his other arm at his side. His scent reached her nose. He smelled like cinnamon. This was her Harry. She leaned her full weight into him. If only they were meant to be…if only she could have him all to herself.

----------

Teacher's Severus: What do you want?

Prof. Sirius: Who was the new kid in your class?

Prof Severus: What is it to you?

Prof. Sirius: His name is Harry Potter, right?

Prof Severus?

Prof. Sirius: I heard a rumor that he slept with all his female teachers in his recent schools.

Prof. Severus: Professor Sirius, I do not gossip.

Prof. Sirius: Right. So anyway, I heard my students talking saying that Potter was caught having sex with his roommate's girlfriend.

Prof. Severus: …

Prof. Sirius: Kids these days are very amusing.

Prof Severus: …

Prof Sirius: Hello?


End file.
